powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cryptids
Cryptids are the names of the monsters of the Southern Cross Army. These monsters gain their names from roller coasters predominantly located in The West (Mostly the US and the EU). Since this is a made up season, most images of the ride will appear in place of an actual monster Gailus' Creations Royal Scientist Galius is the main driving force behind the cryptids, but did not create all of them. All of his creations would be associated with his Power Rangers counterpart, Dr. Anton. Raptor Raptor was the first cryptid created by Dr. Anton to be released on the planet, along with the Vulpecular. He was ordered to steal fear to repair Venom Knight's armor. He survived an initial attack by the Himitsurangers, but went after them (with the vulpecular) later on to make sure Southern Cross' plans were seen through, but was ultimately defeated by the 5 rangers side arms. He later sucked up the blood of the Vulpecular and grew. He was defeated w/o forming Jet Gattai Ka-oh. Raptor is actually named for the Bolliger and Mabalard (B&M) Wing coaster at Gardaland instead of the Inverts located at Cedar Point (also by B&M), nor the Vekoma SLC in Chile. Raptor was discussed in episode 2.5 along with Eejanaika and Bandit. During the episode, Eejanaika and Raptor are compared as they involve riders hanging off the sides of the track, with Eejanaika's trains having the ability to spin. He was adapted as Ajax in the two part opener to Power Rangers Coaster Force. * It's wings bare a similarity to Wing Coaster trains, proving the Raptor is the Wing coaster * He bares a similarity to Speed Ninja Hayabusa from Shurikin Sentai Ninninger having a hawk headdress, but has green eyes instead of red. Pandash Pandash is the second of Galius' cryptid who was heavily based off Zyuohger's Blood Game motif by creating stuffed Panda vampires to create an army for Venom Knight, but was thwarted by Akira when the one Stella got tried to attack her. He is the first of Galius' cryptids to be defeated by Jet Gattai Ka-Oh. In episode 6.5, the ride was spotlighted alongside a spotlight on kiddie coasters (as the ride is a kiddie coaster). He was adapted as Panda Mime in the two parter Escap-e. * He seems to be based off Bear Mozoo from Dai Sentai Goggle V * It is the first monster themed to a roller coaster in Japan Oblivion Created from a Pineapple and air raid siren, Oblivion also has invisibility, which allowed him to conduct petty crimes. He was defeated by Himitsu Bazooka and not regorwn due to resorting to such minor infractions. The ride is actually connected to the world's first B&M dive coaster located at Alton Towers. Episode 7.5 also discussed the more advanced version of the ride with a similar name, Oblivion: The Black Hole (located at the same park as Raptor). Oblivion was not adapted most likely due to not having a strong scheme and focusing on only using footage of Daiadosta instead of Shirocosta (I). * He might be an allusion to hybrid and wacky monsters of past seasons * He is the first Cryptid since the Jetta Machines debuted to not have faced them. * He might also be based off Kunks Butylmercaptan as Dogorio forced Gouche to "Make him feel better". Crystal Wing Crystal Wing is a bat-glass themed Cryptid created by Gailus to use glass shards to suck emotions from the GP. This plan, was obviously foolish as the Jettacosta's can't be affected by this type of shard. However, she is equipped with explosive ones as well. However, her attempts at destroying them got her blasted by Jett Bazooka, and later Jet Gattai Ka-oh Turbo. Discussed in episode 9.5, they talk about Crystal Wing and other roller coasters, including some of their bizarre names. * It is the second monster to be defeated by Jet Gattai Ka-oh Turbo * She is the first female of the Southern Cross Army to appear as Cestria and Jasmine do not appear til episode 21 * It might be based off the Gangler who look like combinations of living and non-living things (Bat, glass) Big Bad Wolf Big Bad Wolf was created from the remains of the Vulpecular. In South Korea, however, not only was his gender changed, but goes by Rougarou as well. It had initial had plans reminiscent of the fairy tale character, but later finds it has super strength instead of strong lungs. He/she was defeated by Jet Bazooka and later Jet Gattai Ka-Oh Varidorin Turbo. After the Hurricane Dark clone kills Kira, Stella compares him to Big Bad Wolf/Rougarou (this might be a play on the references to the former roller coaster by it's replacement) * This is one the Himitsuranger Monsters that was adapted into Nitro, along with Xpress (under the name Mutated Werewolf) ** Unlike him, he is not associated with neither faction of the respective adaptions (Himitusranger and Turboranger) and was defeated by Nitro Megazord * He is the second cryptid after Windjammer to be based off a roller coaster no longer in operation ** Interestingly, both were replaced by launched coasters (Xcelerator and Verbolten) * As for Rougarou, like the next 3 cryptids, are Cedar Point roller coasters. Rougaru is a Bolliger & Mabalrad roller coaster that received Floorless trains in 2015. The ride had ran in the previous 18 years as the Stand-up Mantis. Mean Streak Mean Streak is mole-themed cryptid who was causing earthquakes that was chased down by White Cyclone. As the episode title implies, Cyclone is badly damaged in the battle against him, but defeats him solo. He is regrown and defeated by Jet Gattai Ka-oh Blaze Varidorin. In episode 14.5, Both Mean Streak and the ride that reused it's structure, Steel Vengeance are discussed. This backstory was integral to the plot in Power Rangers, removing the need for him. * He is based off Mole Mozoo from Dai Sentai Goggle V * Despite not being adapted, the ride would be a minor character in The Geauga Society, as well as in the Coaster Force and Nitro series. * He is the first character themed to a rehabbed ride, followed by White Cyclone (as Hakugei/Daiadosta) and Merlin becoming Hades 360 (with the original ride called Hades prior to the addition of an inversion) Millennium Force Millennium Force is a robotic alien creation of Galius' that was aimed to be a foil for the team, but not an evil ranger in the true sense. When White Cyclone gets side tracked in a fight with Tayio Nasca and later saved Eejanaika's life when she finally did. With the BMX zord now in their hands, they formed Kujira Gattai HojoKaizer to defeat her once and for all. However, she would return 8 years later as part of a league of deceased monsters that rose from the dead that were defeated by the Junkairangers and Scoutrangers (including the yet to transform Stella Ryoshalde). Episode 15.5 began a two part talk on the Coaster War, with Millennium Force specifically discussed in 16.5, along with Dragster. * Even though she was not adapted, Aocosta's counterpart would be designated as Millennium Force * She is not only based off her form in the Battle For Cedar Point game, but also Picture Book Boma (who would be adapted as Alien Diomanji in Power Rangers Nitro) Dragstar Dragstar is a race car-themed monster who was intended to distract the rangers from a new scheme by the Cathedral Guardians. He was faced by White Cyclone, Takabisha, and Thunder Dolphin, who used Jeta Bazooka on him. He was regrown and defeated by Kujira Gattai HojoKaizer Dolphin Hebi. In episode 16.5, along with Millennium Force, both rides were discussed, including the very similar coaster, Kingda Ka (which means King of Coasters). Even though they seem to blame Akira for naming the first robo as a reference to Kingda Ka, Jefu tells them that it was his. * He is heavily based off the monsters from Carranger * The monster was not adapted, but an ARC (Android Roller Coaster, the Jettaroids' counterparts) does exist in the Power Rangers cannon * He is the first monster to defeat a member of the core team since Chameleon Canth ** Gai Yuki was killed by a mugger three years after the defeat of Vyram Phoenix Phoenix is a cryptid themed to the mystic Phoenix that Galius created from hellfire and gave electricity-based powers. His powers proved deadly for the 4 Himitsurangers, but Akira and Stella's youth and agility skills were just what the doctor ordered and combined their weapons, Dragon Arrow and Manta Sword, with the twin spears to form Five Point Bazooka before being regrown and defeated by Jet Gattai Ka-Oh BMX. Phoenix was seen in two flashbacks, from the Ryoshalde's ranger debut clip and them reminiscing about it again in the 14th episode of Scoutranger. In episode 18.5, the history of the ride is mentioned. Akira says there is a clone of the ride out there, with Jefu saying not necessarily. In actual fact, Wolverine Wildcat at Michigan's Adventure does have a similar layout * It is named for the Phoenix located at Knobles, but was originally known as The Rocket at Playland Park in San Antonio, Texas * Even though Phoenix was not adapted, the aforementioned Wolverine Wildcat does appear in The Geauga Society comic series by Boom! Studios El Toro El Toro was created following the discovery of a secret star that crashed in the mountains that the rangers were after. He was, however, defeated by Super Jet Bazooka and Jet Gattai Dai Dracoh. A similar monster based off a mecha of Gingaman brought to mind El toro in the 22nd episode of Scoutranger. Episode 26.5 focused on El Toro (Great Adventure) and the significance of the bull on how it's different in eastern and western culture. Many of the episodes prior focused more on the lore that builds the characters of Himitsuranger, lending to this significance. * He is the first of Gailus' creations since Pandash to be adapted, as Big Bad Wolf would not be adapted til Nitro * Due to El Toro being red with black horns (based off the Chicago Bull's mascot), his counterpart in Power Rangers Coaster Force, in the episode Gattime, he goes by Red Bull. * He is the first monster defeated by Jet Gattai Dai Dracoh. Zadra Zadra is a ground up RMC Hybrid located at Energylandia in Poland. She was sidetracked by a new ranger, a secret of Jefu's engineering firm. It was found out that White Cyclone had been reborn as Hakugei (causing Stella to faint). Her armor was destroyed by Super Jet Bazooka, but she reformed into a Sea Goram, and joined by two more. All 3 were defeated by Jet Gattai Ka-Oh and Sanda Gattai Dracoh'. Episode 27.5 discussed the rise of Rocky Mountain Construction and talked about both Zadra and White Whale (or Hakugei in Japanese). * Zadra is the first RMC to appear with the Topper Track design. ** Blazer is based off an RMC Raptor ** Hakugei himself has the Steel I-Box track * Zadra is the first monster to face an orange ranger since those from Lupinranger VS Patranger VS Kyuranger * She is based off the US exclusive Turkey Jerk, as well as Espinete from Barrio Sésamo * Zadra is polish for splinter Thunderbird Thunderbird was a cryptid that wanted to ruin a Christmas in July event. Stella recounts the events in flashback the battle, but the others disagree on how fight actually went, lending to pending inaccuracies within the story. They do agree that he was defeated by Super Jet Bazooka and Juni Gattai Jet Kaiser. Episode 44.5 spotlighted the ride which he is based off as it is known for many firsts for Bolliger and Mabalard and Holiday World (formerly known as Santa Claus Land), where the ride is located. * Thunderbird is similar to Green Eyes from SPD as the rangers are flash-backing to the fight with him ** This in turn helps fixes the issue that since the Tokyo games ended in early August, thus causing a plot hole Lightning Loops Lightning Loops is a two-headed cryptid created by Galius for fun. However, it is Mountain Day and plans to attack Mount Fuji on its own accord. It is defeated by the rangers side arms before being defeated by Jet Gattai Ka Oh Draco Blaze Manta. Episode 45.5 spotlighted it as well as meeting Kamen Rider Hariken's secondary rider, Kamen Rider Viper. * First cryptid themed to a dueling coaster since Windjammer ** As the Daidarasaurus were dark Jettaroids ** Interestingly, all 3 dueling coasters are defunct *** The lower loop of Lightning Loops still operates as Diamondback at Frontier City in Oklahoma *** The discussion of dueling coasters would continue in 49.5 Shambala Shambala is a yeti-themed cryptid and the last of Galius' creations that he killed as a giant, instead facing Titan-V Robo Blaze Draco, which he destroyed, before being defeated by Jet Gattai Ka-oh. She brought a cold snap upon Tokyo that the cryptids despised, mostly her creator. The Jettaroids could barley last it, lending only the Ryoshaldes to defeat her with their twin weapon attacks and Jet Bazooka by Jefu, Teri, Seji, and Rhiddi. Episode 48.5 spotlighted Shambala and Port Aventura, where the ride is based. * She is the only cryptid themed to a Bolliger and Mabalard coaster whose corresponding coaster stands more than 200ft tall, all other coaster over this height were built by Intimin (Millennium Force, Dragster) or Morgan (Mamba) ** Interestingly, the above all appear as ARC's in The Geauga Society, and Mel is Thunder Dolphin's counterpart Venom Knight and Cestria's Cryptids Venom Knight and Cestria's tend to have an aquatic motif and rise from the sea to attack and tend have a more cohesive plan to beat the Himitsurangers or cause misery for the general public (or GP for short). Ragin' Cajun Ragin Cajun is a crocodile-themed cryptid who was tasked to steal music from the GP. He was however defeated by Jet Bazooka, and later Jet Gattai Ka-Oh. It is based off the wild mouse located at Six Flags America (formerly at Six Flags Great America) episode 4.5, not only was Ragin' Cajun discussed, but also Pontchartrain Beach and their Ragin' Cajun (Steamin' Demon at Great Escape). * He is be based off Yatsudenwani from Abaranger ** Unlike his counterpart in Dino Thunder, he did appear in the real world as a monster the rangers fought and defeated ** And instead of a Telephone, he has a vacuum-like accessory (which was not seen in Power Rangers) * His is the first Cryptid after Raptor to be named after one ride, but the name is also used by other rides of different type ** Unlike with Raptor, they never coexisted with the same name Swamp Thing Swamp Thing is themed to the famous classic horror monster. He was equipped with his own army that the rangers had to face. He defeated by Eejanaika and White Cyclone's swords before being regrown and defeated by Jet Gattai Ka-Oh. In Episode 5.5, The history of the Swamp Thing, as well the ride it references, located at Wild Adventures in Georgia (and what is now known as Flight School at Legoland Florida). * He is the first Cryptid themed to a kiddie coaster, followed by Pandash * He is the second monster after Raptor to have his own grunts ** However, they later became the primary grunts of the series Blazer Blazer is an amoba-fire themed cryptid that was going to pollute the water supply so the Olympic games would get canceled. White Cyclone chased after him through the sewers and the others used one of Dr. Hunt's new inventions as well to their aid in Jet Bazooka after Cyclone chased her out. She grew herself and was defeated by Jet Gattai Ka-oh Turbo. She is never seen again. In episode 8.5, the discussion of Railblazer (the roller coaster he is based off) is discussed, along with a brief mention of the T-Rex track (which allows from a more traditional two per row configuration). The episode comes to a quick end before Akira can mention the other RMC Raptor (Wonder Women Golden Lasso Coaster). * Blazer as a character, and being adapted as Meebo, is ironic: ** Railblazer would be given to the orange ranger *** who was around from the getgo instead of replacing White in Q3 * His counterpart is female and was split between the episodes Blazin and Midterms. Blue Fire Blue Fire is a snake-themed cryptid that worked for Venom Knight. She wanted to turn the GP into lustful idiots to become her own army to destroy the rangers. Unfortunately, Akira fell to the scheme and Stella hid and called Jefu and wished she and Akira had there own powers while requesting the back up. When White Cyclone was hit, they learned her spell couldn't affect them like humans, but could deal a number just the same. Later, the boys track her down and get her knotted in herself before being defeated by Jet Bazooka. She is regrown and defeated by Jet Gattai Ka-Oh Mode Nigo and Jet Gattai Ka-Oh Blaze Turbo. In episode 13.5, the cast talk about Blue Fire Megacoaster (which is what the ride is based off), but keep coming back to the fact it's not a Mega Coaster. * She is first female cryptid to be adapted * She is based off Wiperella from Nexo Knights, except silver with blue highlights. Zephyr Zephyr is a non-binary Chimera cryptid associated with Venom Knight due to being formerly apart of his armor. It went unknown only to him and the Himitsurangers, having only fought the Jettaroids at first. He returned at sunset and the six Himitsurangers used Super Jet Bazooka on him, but only sucked in the energy. He was defeated by Jet Gattai Ka-oh (with all Himitsurangers inside. In episode 19.5, the cast discussed boardwalk parks as Zephyr is themed to the late roller coaster of the same name from the former Pontchartrain Beach. Akira wants them to talk about Mega Zeph as well, but run out of time and is never mentioned of again. * Mega Zeph was the spiritual successor of Zephyr built at Jazzland/Six Flags New Orleans, with the train for the ride in storage at Six Flags St. Louis * Including the mention of Steamin' Demon in an earlier episode, this would mark the first time a whole collection of a park's coasters have been mentioned of in the series ** Phoenix also has this distinction as it was the only coaster at Playland Park, but none of the other coasters at Knoebles (Twister, Flying Turns, Kosmo Kurves, Impulse) are ever mentioned Bayern Curve Bayern Curve was a cryptid known for good ideas. One such idea, with Venom Knight's approval, was to use the Himitsurnger's neighbor, Dr. Rhiddi Hunt, as part of a scheme to ruin Jefu so they slay the remaining Himitsurangers. However, he didn't need to coax them into battle as Teri got into a fight with Seji, Hunt's butler, about how their master's respective properties looked. Jefu and Rhiddi were forced into a duel between their butlers, with the loosing butler getting fired. The Ryoshlade's stayed behind to help judge the competition while he planned to try and get Seji to win. However, the Jettaroids discovered him and viewed it in the way he intended (It's all his fault things the way they are). They used all their weapons to destroy him. He was not regrown and instead 3 Malestrom appeared, whom were defeated by Jet Gattai Ka-Oh Biker. The latter did appear in Power Rangers Coaster Force episode 11. Episode 20.5 talked about rides the blur the line between flat and roller coaster as a Bayern Curve is actually a flat ride, making it the only Cryptid not themed to a roller coaster, active or removed. Zola Zola is a metallic mantis monster who wanted to turn people greedy, and in turn, steal from the GP to make more cryptids. The Jettaroids, who are not affected by his ability, face him while the Ryoshlade's track down the remains of Titan-V robo. He is defeated by Jet Bazooka, regrown, and defeated by the Ryoshalde's via Titan-V Robo. Episode 28.5 spotlighted ride types (such as the late Zola 7 from Fuji-Q Highland and Wonder Mountain's Guardian at Canada's Wonderland). * He is based off one of the monsters from Zola 7's facade * He was adapted as Steel Soul in the 24th episode of Power Rangers Coaster Force. Hurricane Hurricane is another wizard-type cryptid who can unleash the Kraken. He was tracked down by Itsuki Ameyama to stop him. The Himitsurangers had to keep him busy while we went back in time to find riders of the past to stop him. He awakened grunts of the past for the rangers and riders to fight, and growing Rabbi (who was defeated by Jet Gattai Dai Drako) to awaken the Kraken. However, along with Emente, were consumed by the Kraken upon its resurrection. Episode 41.5 spotlighted the Vekoma Hurricane model, such as that for Driskill Mountain (image, as The Jester and running backwards) and how it doesn't seem to be as successful as other models (the boomarangs and SLC). With the only other being at Walygator Parc in Lorraine, France (and the original one from 1989). * His suit is a redo of Hades 360 with an added sea flare * He is the only cryptid whose name is given significance as a layout and not a coaster ** Raptor at Cedar Point is a layout type that was cloned for Monster at Walygator Parc ** There are rides called Hurricane out there, but these are at boardwalk parks * In terms of Sentai Chronology, he is the last Cryptid to be adapted as a female coaster force red never appeared ** However, 2 Male crimson rangers, a female red/orange hybrid, a female Navy, and a female using the Kamen Rider Mach suit do happen in Nitro ** Big Bad Wolf and Xpress would not be adapted til Nitro, and Emente and Eligann are killed off differently Voyage Voyage is a Whale-ghost ship-themed cryptid aimed to be a rival to Hakugei (White Whale), but Machine Kurija proved to be the better match and was defeated by Kujira Gattai Hojokaiser Hurricane Dolphin underwater. Episode 47.5 spotlighted the theme of The Voyage (the ride he is based off) being connected to the story of Thanksgiving in the US. * Voyage is the second and last cryptid themed to a roller coaster located at Holiday World ** The other two are based off famous Halloween works (The Raven-The Raven and Sleepy Hollow -The Legend, plus a kiddie coaster) * Voyage is the last cryptid themed to a wooden roller coaster * Voyage is the last cryptid themed to a roller coaster from the United States, as the last two are apart of EU countries (Spain and Germany) Kärnan Kärnan (short for Schwur des Kärnan, or The Oath of The Core) was the last cryptid the Himitsurangers fought in series. He fought alongside Venom Knight in ep 50 normal sized, and 51 as giants. He was defeated by Kujira Gattai Hojokaiser Dolphin Manta, while Venom Knight was defeated by Jet Gattai Ka-oh Blaze Draco. He was spotlighted in episode 50.5, along with the backstory of the ride. * He is based off Banriki from Denziman, despite the ride not having any roots to the vikings or the barbarians * He is the only cryptid themed to a Gerstlauer roller coaster ** The only other Gerstaluer to appear in series is Takabisha, a female and a ranger * He is the first monster to be giant alongside the big bad of the season as both Dark King Zylpheeza and Dragon Dark King Salamandes both served as the big bad at some point in GOGOV Mr. Bones' Cryptids See Seven Spears Tayio Nasca's Cryptids Most of his cryptids do not appear in Himitsuranger proper (ex. movies, web series), but will often brainstorm some monsters. Guardian Manta Guardian Manta is one of the Cryptids that kidnapped the Ryoshalde's and was pursued by the Gorenger and Himitsurangers. He was defeated by Gorenger Storm. He was later mentioned in episode 10.5 and a future episode of Himitsuranger. * He is themed to Manta located at SeaWorld Orlando. A clone of the ride, Acrobat, would end up being the ride Akira would be associated with as a ranger * He was not adapted into Power Rangers because the Danger Ranger powers no longer exist and Ray had retired from hero work, as well as Varidorin not appearing in Power Rangers. Guardian Mamba Guardian Mamba is one of the Cryptids that kidnapped the Ryoshalde's and was pursued by the Gorenger and Himitsurangers. He was defeated by Gorenger Storm. He was later mentioned in episode 10.5 and a future episode of Himitsuranger. * The colors of the actually Mamba Roller coaster not only match that of Steel Dragon 2000 (the roller coaster Stella would be associated with), but Steel Force at World's of Fun's sister park (which would be used by Stella's counterpart, Stella/Steel Force) * He was not adapted into Power Rangers because the Danger Ranger powers no longer exist and Ray had retired from hero work, as well as Varidorin not appearing in Power Rangers. Windjammer Windjammer was an idea of Nasca's that fit both categories of monster motifs, a monster themed to the beach and to be created by Galius. It however, decided to serve him and was sent to capture Machine Kujira, which appeared from a construction spot near Makatsumi Bay and ended up going head to head with Cyclone and Bandit before the others showed up from Machine Hebi and thrust him into the sea. He, however, came back to the surface as a giant and used Machine Kujira as the base of a new robo: Kujira Gattai Kingda Ka, which is just the Whale Zord and Machine Hebi. In episode 11.5, not only did the ride focus on Windjammer Surf Racers, but the late manufacturer TOGO, which was based in Japan, where many of the rides still operate. * He is the first cryptid based off a defunct roller coaster (as of 2018) * The ride in which is based off would be replaced by Xcelarator, an important minor character in Coaster Force and Nitro. * He is the first cryptid themed to a dueling coaster * He bares similarities to Captain Zahab from Gingaman Wicker Man Wikcer Man is a mutant goat-themed monster of the underworld that hacked into the minds of humans to be stuck in eternal nightmares to suck them below gradually. The remaining Himitsurangers found the gate to the underworld and defeated Wicker Man with Jet Bazooka before forming Jet Gattai Ka-oh and using all but Machines Hurricane, Kujira, or Varidorn to defeat him. Episode 17.5 focused on ancient cultures, as Wicker Man is based in lore and culture of ages past * Wicker Man was originally going to have a human form and appear in Stella's dream, but the the characters were later separated ** This might be because one side of the wicker man structure on the actual ride has a man, and the other a ram or goat * This character was not adapted into Power Rangers, despite fitting within the Boma Monsters ** He is also based off Legion Mutant from the previous season * This is the second cryptid after Oblivion to be based off a ride from Alton Towers Gold Striker Gold Striker is the main antagonist of the Toei Tokusatsu Fan Club miniseries Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger: Olympic Tides. Part 1 of the special showed he was sent by Tayio Nasca to steal the Olympic torch, but was thwarted by the Himitsurangers (Still including White Cyclone). He then tried to steal the shipment of Medals, but was defeated before he could and was regrown. He was defeated by Jet Gattai Ka-oh Varidorn Biker. * Episode 21 of Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger: Roller Coaster Crash Course spotlighted Gold Striker and the Olympic games. episodes 29 and 30 of Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger would involve another scheme during the games * He is themed to a Niffler and a prospector * Gold Striker is the second cryiptid after Railblazer to come from California's Great America ** While not a main character in Himitsuranger, the ARC associated with Gold Striker was a founding member of the Geauga Society when it was associated with Raging Wolf Bobs. Taron Taron '''was created by Tayio Nasca after the fall of Machine Kujira from the remains of Wicker Man and Gold Striker. He was the first monster to be defeated by Sanda Gattai Dracoh' (alongside Jet Gattai Ka Oh Blaze Draco). It is based off the Intimin Multi-luanch coaster of the same name located at Phantasialand in Germany. It bares similarities to another launch coaster-themed cryptid, Blue Fire. Episode 21.5 spotlights Taron and Gold Striker * As stated in the episode, Taron is a hybrid of Wicker Man and Gold Striker * It opened alongside the junior boomarang Raik Paola '''Paola was a hybrid made from Raptor and Swamp Thing that Tayio Nasca used as a chimera-esque monster. The main aim of the monster was to distract the rangers from Venom Knight and Cestria's wedding. He was first defeated by Himitsu Scream before being defeated by Jet Gattai Ka-oh Blaze Draco. * Paola is not named for a roller coaster, but a saint (just like the Cathedral Guardians) who was the founder of both the Institute of Sisters of the Holy Family and the congregation of the Family of Bergamo, and a female ** Thus, he is the only cryptid to not get a spotlight Banshee Banshee is a ghost-themed cryptid that wanted to steal dreams. Eenjanaika fought hard to protect his dream of being a girl so hard that it happened and briefly defeated Banshee. In the middle of the night, Banshee wanted revenge, and was regrown by Tayio Nasca. She defeated by Kujira Gattai Titan Dracoh' and Jet Gatta Ka-oh Manta Shield. Stella is reminded of her while her sibling has gender reassignment surgery in the 29th episode of Scoutranger. * She is the first monster defeated by a female red since Oborojime ** excluding Gokai Changes and when Keiichiro was gender swapped * Despite not being adapted, Banshee does appear as an ARC is the The Geauga Society comic series Hunt's Cryptid- "Blue Harvest" When the rangers disocover Rhiddi's passion with pottery, one her projects mysteriously turns into a destructive force. It was initially defeated by Jet Gattai Ka-Oh and Sanda Gattai Dracoh. Along with Rookburgh, Drachen Fyre, Neglected Ocean Beast Crab, and Shadow Samurai Darcy, he was brought back to life in Himitsuranger vs Kagaranger. He was then defeated again by Tauro and Bandit before being regrown with the female rangers (bar Stella) at the helm of Jet Gattai Ka-oh. All 3 robos later formed to create Juni Gattai Jet Kaiser Dai Dracoh' to defeat Tayio Nasca. Episode 46.5 discussed Blue Harvest and F.L.Y. * Due to the tight space at Grona Lund, it took many years of work during the off season before track was installed and would not open till after Himitsuranger's finale * Rookburgh and Blue Harvest would be adapted in the equivalent film, which used the Jetmen, Lupirnrangers, and Patrangers, as well as Gouche, Shin Ginis, Bangray, and Hanayiada being the main antagonists. Nasca's Creation-Rookburgh Rookburgh (ルークバラ; Rūkubara) is a cryptid based off F.L.Y. located at Phantasialand in Germany. It became the last creation of Tayio Nasca's, who appeared alongside the resurrected forms of Blue Harvest, Neglected Ocean Beast Crab, Drachen Fyre, and Shadow Samurai Darcy that the Himitsurangers and Kagarangers fought. His monster clashed with the "Sixth Rangers" Zharen and Hakugei and fought by Hakugei and Bandit in Kujira Gattai HojoKaizer. All 3 robos later formed to create Juni Gattai Jet Kaiser Dai Dracoh' to defeat Tayio Nasca. It was discussed in 46.5 with Blue Harvest/Hunt's Cryptid. * FLY Stands for Flying Launched Coaster, with Rookburgh being the name of the land it is located in * FLY and Blue Harvest would be adapted in the equivalent film, which used the Jetmen, Lupirnrangers, and Patrangers, as well as Gouche, Shin Ginis, Bangray, and Hanayiada being the main antagonists. Misc Cryptids These are cryptids not associated with any members of the Southern Cross Army that appear in Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger. Hades 360 Merlin, later Hades 360, was a wizard corrupted by the Venom Stones into Hades 360 (Block 20). He would resurrect Ocean Bride Cestria and Child of the Underworld Jasmine (Block 22). He was finally defeated by the Himitsurangers in Block 24 via Jet Gattai Ka-Oh Manta Shield. Episode 22.5 discussed the first coaster war that lasted from 1989 (the opening of Magnum XL-200) til 2005 (with the opening of Kingda Ka). Hades was discussed in episode 23.5 along with the discussion of if a second coaster war was on the horizon due to the additions of inversions on wooden roller coasters, specifically, Rocky Mountain Construction, which had been previously discussed with Blazer, and later with Hakugei (White Whale) and Zadra in episode 27.5, as well as Seventh Spear Iro in 36.5. In episode 24.5, another ride by Gravity Group, Switchback located at ZDT's in Texas, was spotlighted, but does not have a cryptid counterpart. * He is the first cryptid based off a wooden coaster to feature an inversion, followed by Zadra and Seventh Spear Iro * Due to have become Hades 360 by Venom Knight, he might be one of his cryptids, but his appearance would break the pattern of aquatic creatures he and Cestria use * He seems to be based off Mysterious Wizard Barza from Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger Xpress Xpress is a car-themed cryptid who lives in Europe Eligann and Emente were trying to get to Japan, but instead had his own plans in Monte Carlo to achieve the gold Southern Cross so desired. After Eligann spilled Xpress' plans in Monte Carlo just before his death, the Himitsurangers went after him. Hakugei chased him in Machine Hurricane all the way to Nice, France where they crashed. He was regrown by Cestria, with Jasmine at her side. He was defeated by Kurjira Gattai Dai Draco and Jet Gattai Ka-oh BMX Turbo. Episode 39.5 spotlighted Xpress: Platform 13, the ride he is based off, as well as a flashback to Turboranger as being a hybrid of the cryptids and the Boma monsters. * He is the first monster from Europe the rangers fought there * He would be adapted as Darlo in Power Rangers Nitro and be defeated near another famous Casino city, Las Vegas. * He is a redo of the Dragstar costume Krake Krake was the ultimate monster of Southern Cross whose battles to date fueled his rise. He was powerful enough with the help of Emente and Hurricane to be unleashed (consuming them in the process), causing ITEOTWAWKI. The Himitsurangers and Kamen Riders worked together to prevent him from consuming all of Tokyo. The Himitsurangers fought him in Juni Gattai Jet Kaiser Custom and Titan Gattai Dai Dracoh'. Akira is reminded of the Kraken by the Demon-themed Neo-cryptid in the 23rd episode of Scoutranger. episodes 42.5 and 43.5 discussed monsters of mythology, such as Krake * It is true to the drawings of the mythological beast * He is the first monster to consume 2 villains, in turn killing them off * It is themed to Krake at Heide Park in Germany * Initial scripts involved combining Hurricane and Rabbi into one, US exclusive, character, Polly Nomiel, would would create Krake in a TV movie Halloween special with AZXK becoming the Flowery Kunichi Gami and Laser would return with some friends, who they would met across Nitro in uniting the Geauga Society. However, Rabbi and Hurricane came over, and used the Kamen Rider arc to create an alternate team headed by Laser, the Power Riders to defeated Drachen Fyre's counterpart. ** A Halloween movie was done, but used the Seven Spears arc instead. Jasmine's Cryptids In From Kamen Rider Zero One: Valkaryie, Tsukuyomi, Shadow Knight Venus? Jasmine began showing the ability to weave her own monsters, which would allow her to create the Neo-Cryptids in WWW Scoutranger. ''In the Toei Tokusatsu Fan Club mini-series, she weaved the following two monsters, would return in Requirement 16. ''See Neo-Cryptids See Also * Nightmares-Counterpart (Gailus' Monster's) from Power Rangers Coaster Force * Sea Beasts-Counterpart (Venom Knight/Cestria's Monsters) from Coaster Force and Nitro * Boma-Counterpart (Xpress) from Power Rangers Nitro Category:Super Sentai Category:Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Sentai Monsters Category:Southern Cross Army